A Journey from the soul
by Cressidia
Summary: there is a new girl in town and she's gonna be raising hell.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a prolonged week since rin had defeated satan for a second time. The snow still stuck to the ground and the moon still hung in the sky. Rin glanced at his clock, letting his eyes rest from the amount of bookwork yukio was still giving him. One o'clock it read. Rin knew that he had been up late plenty of times before but doing such frivolous homework for hours on end, just wore him out.

"ugh. Dude do i really have to keep working on this? I'm not even half way done!" rin exclaimed.

"yes rin. If you want to become a paladin then you must do bookwork just like anyone else." explained yukio

Kuro stretched and climbed up into rin's lap. Rin removed his glasses and the clip in his hair and ruffeled his hair. He rubbed his forehead to try and quell his incessant headache. The door to thier dorm flung open. Shiemi stood thier with her kimono stained with deep red blood and she was up to her elbows in the iron-rich liquid.

"shiemi! Are you alright?!" said the brothers simultaneously, rin rising from his chair.

"a girl! Outside... Hurt really bad... Too heavy" she said trying to catch her breath. Yukio's eyes widened as he reflexively grabbed the first aid kit. The girl was at the footsteps of shiemi's garden. Covered now with a light sheet of snow. The girl looked like she was asleep. Blood littered the snow around her and some of the flowers near her. Yukio lifted her from the snow her body heavily bleeding from what seemed like everywhere. Snow fell from her ankle length long white hair. Yukio brought the girl within the cozy confines of shiemi's house. Shiemi ran to the front of her house to retrieve stronger medicines than her familiar had available. Rin just stood watching the girl and glancing back at yukio for any conformations of life left in the heap of flesh.

A long moment passed with yukio's ear placed over the girl's heart. His eyes widened. "rin, go get all the bankets in this house and any extra from the dorm. Quickly!" rin's feet moved instantaneously, leading him blindly to closets and bedrooms. When rin came back with ten blankets, shemi had already put several blue tinted leaves on the girls wounds. Yukio was washing the excess blood-now dry- from the girls body and around her wounds.

"what happened to her?" asked rin, still numb from the situation before him.

"she was stabbed" said yukio.

...

Every nerve in my body seemed to ache and burn with crippling pain. I opened my eyes for what it seemed like the first time. The intensity of the light only made my eyes ache more. My hearing came back a little after that. I heard a door slide open, the sound was louder than i expected and sent a wave of pain through my system.

" good morning. Thank God you made it through the night." said a cheery voice of a girl with short blonde hair. Still in a daze i flung myself so i could sit up, my elbow quite wobbly as i did.

"oh. Please take it easy on yourself! When we found you you were covered in stab wounds and blood. You mustn't reopen your wounds." said the girl frantically.

"we?" i asked her.

" yes, yukio and rin and i, we found you unconscious in the snow. Were you attacked?"

" i can't remember" i can remember but just bits and pieces. I remember i had seen it for the first time in beautiful place, my home. I remember a man i had never met before caught me. He must've gotten word from the Vatican about me. Although i don't see what is wrong with me.

"oh you poor thing! You must have gotten amnesia, gosh was it really that horrific?" i paid no attention to the girl now. She leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"did a demon attack you?" i don't know what kind of feeling it was but it was a mixture of stupidity and outrageousness. I laughed immediately.

"no i don't think it was a demon." i said finally calming down.

" i see you are feeling better." said a boy whom i never noticed walk into the room. He had glasses and a black jacket with a pin that was vaguely familiar. Another boy waltzed in, this boy was different i could tell. The blue tint to his hair, the protruding teeth, the ever so slightly pointed ears. This boy was a half breed. A black cat followed daintily behind the blue-haired boy and the cat starred at me for a long moment.

"you okay Kuro?" asked the blue haired boy.

"lili! Oh my gosh lili! I have only heard stories about you from my great great grandpa. I thought they were just legends from long ago. But you are here! I can't believe it! rin it's lili! It's lili!" exclaimed the twin tailed cat as he pounced on me with great excitement.

"lili?" asked rin.

"yep. That's my name." i said stroking kuro's head as he seated himself gleefully in my lap.

"kuro said something about legends?" questioned the brown haired boy with the pin.

" yeah, what of it?" i said a bit of boasting in my tone.

" you wouldn't happen to be a demon would you?" the boy prodded.

" yes, aren't you also one?" i prodded back.

The boy looked shocked and a little hurt. Great there you go lil already hurting people when you first meet them. I gently removed kuro from my lap and he, in return, gave a me a disappointed whine. I straightened up and rose with just as much mobility as my wounds could allow me. My hair cascaded with the slow rickety movements i made.

" i am no threat to you boys. I am just a passerby. I don't intend to hurt anyone anymore." i said. i probably shocked them all with being so upfront about myself.

I hobbled my way out of the room. When rin grabbed my sleeve. I turned my head to look at him when he spoke.

" we aren't going to shun you. You can stay. And by the look of your wounds... It looks like you are going to have to stay here for a little while." he ended with a warm smile that made me want to either cry or puke. Kuro exclaimed with glee and shouted my name as he lept into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

it has been two days since I woke up in Shiemi's house. I moved into a dorm room next to Rin and Yukio. It was quite funny when Kuro wanted me move into their room. the both of them grew bright red and quickly denied the suggestion. Kuro told me all about what happened to himself and to all of the people in class with Rin and Yukio.

I knew all of the names of Yukio's students. Bon, Renzou, Koneko, Izumo, the boy with the puppet, and Shura who was no longer in disguise. I've got to admit i feel uneasy about meeting these people. I have never met so many at one time before. How do i speak to them? Yukio rehearsed a specific way of introducing myself to them and i already forgot how. My palms were clammy so i took the pleasure of wiping them on the itchy piece of pink fabric, Shiemi called it a skirt.

"you may come in now Lili" called Yukio from inside. I placed my hand on the cool knob, hesitating. My hands are shaky. Calm down lili. It can't be that bad. I opened the door and walked quickly to Yukio's side, keeping my head down. No noises were made. 

"please make lili feel comfortable" he said. I was so nervous. I didn't dare look up.

"you may sit now." Yukio said placing a warm steady hand on my bony shoulder. I looked up at him for a second, sure that tears were forming in my eyes. I scurried over next to Rin. And he smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile back. I was sweating bullets now. These tight things on my feet were bothering me greatly so I took them off. I felt a prodding at my side once the class was submersed in thirty minutes of lecturing.

I ignored the probing. But I could only ignore it for so long because whatever was poking me was now burning. At first I refrained to look back but I took a chance. I glanced back over my shoulder, and a monk's staff was dangerously close to my face. I noticed the red haired boy at the end of the scepter. Renzou Shima. Shima smiled an awkward smile and blushed just as brightly as the color of his hair. The boy sitting next to him whacked him on the skull with a harsh thud. His hair reminds me of that of a skunk. But I dismissed this notion. Another much smaller boy whined " Bon! That was reckless."

Bon, the skunk hair and the small one must be Konekomaru. I turned back in my seat and immersed myself in study. We ate lunch together. Shima apologized for poking me and I accepted his apology. I laughed and it was like a warm poison spreading beneath my veins. I loved this feeling. I could get addicted to it quite easily. I smiled back at the three boys huddled in the front of the classroom. They all blushed and turned their backs to me. Oh. So this must be some sort of attraction? They feel connected to me. This is what friends are. What a cute thought.

Lunch ended and a strange man entered. He had a five o clock shadow on his face. And his eyebrows were awkward. Somehow I was dreading this class. I ignored the strange man's lecture until he said something that I had long forgotten.

"Eve's son Cain killed Abel. Struck him with a stone to the head. Sin was running rampant in the garden. Lilith according to Jewish scriptures, was Adams first wife and is legend that she devours newborn children while they sleep. " he said.

Something broiled inside me. I can't tell if it was anger or if it was grief. maybe it was both. I broke the silence with my hands slamming against my desk and my chair screeching against the floor beneath me. with tears streaming from my eyes I yelled with all the force in my throat -"Lies! They're all lies!"

Yukio came bursting inside the classroom, alarmed by my screaming. I took that opportunity to bolt for the door my bare feet slamming against the cold, unforgiving tile floor. I kept running just to feel my heart pounding against my chest. This ache that I feel. Why does it hurt so much? I checked for any blood where it hurt, nothing. so why am I hurting like this? I stumbled upon extravagant wooden doors and mesmerizing glass. I just want some peace and quiet. I opened the doors. the beauty of the place could have made me weep if I weren't weeping already. I took slow steps up the aisle so that my eyes could register everything.

I trudged myself up three narrow carpeted stairs and gawked at it's brilliance. A pure white marble carving of a man. Blood flowing freely from punctured wounds. I fell to my knees and sobbed a little more. The pain in my chest increased. Why won't it stop? I let the rest of my body fall on the floor. It's so cold here. I know this feeling all too well. I hate it. I want to be warm and happy. I flipped over on my back and sniffled. I twirled my a strand of my hair in my fingers.

I breathed in, shallow and quick. "When will I stop waiting for you?" I whispered to no one while more tears flowed passed my cheeks like I knew the answer. I closed my swollen eyes and drifted to sleep.

...

"Hey! Hot girl are you alright?" asked a shrill voice. I didn't answer him. I just wanted to stay here and sleep. What was so wrong with that? "Shima! quiet down were in a church!" the small boys' voice. "Like there is anyone in here, idiot." the bold voice of Bon. "Is she alright?!" that was Rin from a distance. I was floating and Bon's voice was much closer this time. I could whisper to him. "Yeah she's just sleeping." I floated all the way to my room, strong arms passed my grief stricken body to another's. Kuro whimpered, he cared so much for me. I was placed in my bed, snug and warm. This was artificial warmth, not something that I possessed.

"That was crazy." Rin's voice echoed. "She's been through a lot, probably things that we'll never be able to understand." the tenderness of Yukio's voice. "What is that supposed to mean?" pondered Rin. "Hey Don't just leave!" he pleaded to his younger brother. "Man what is his problem? Kuro? C'mon let leave her alone for a while". "But she looks so sad Rin." "C'mon" Rin reiterated. The door closed softly. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I pulled the covers over my ears. I wish i had more of this warmth.

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

I woke with a start. My whole body was drenched in sweat. I wish I could remember what my dream was. On second thought I think it will be alright if I forget for a little while. My nose caught the aroma of something mouthwatering. I wondered outside my room and let my nose carry me to the kitchen. "What are you making Rin?" i asked him.

"Sukiyaki! I'm sure you'll love it" he said with his attention buried deeply into his cooking work. I sat at the bar just overlooking the kitchen. The cold seat beneath my bottom gave me chills. One bowl was already in line to the seat next to me. I waited patiently as the food was carefully prepared. He turned around and nearly dropped the bowls. His face was lit up with many shades of red. "Are you alright Rin?" I asked him. "Uh.. Y-yeah, eat up okay." he said as he placed the bowls down. What was wrong? Rin didn't come out of the kitchen for a long time. Yukio was just strolling inside the kitchen when I turned around to see who it was. His reaction was practically the same, except maybe magnified.

"Uh! Oh my God! Lili. Um. Here you can have my coat." he said dropping his briefcase immediately and ripping off his fancy jacket and giving it to me. I was naked. Hmm so that's why the stool was so cold? I stood and took the jacket from him, his face still alight. I wonder when I became naked. Oh well, it's of no importance to me really. "Is it safe now?!" Rin called from inside the kitchen. "Yeah!" Yukio replied. I stared at two sticks next to my bowl. "You use the chopsticks to eat, like this." Rin illustrated difficult movements and I was confused. I picked up one stick and put it up straight in the bowl. Nothing happened. I looked at me with an expressionless face "Nothing happened" I said to him. Rin chuckled, "So cute. Here I'll get you a fork."

After we all ate I was sent to my room to go change. I thanked Yukio for his jacket and attempted to take it off, Yukio freaked out and his face got red again. So he sent me up here. I changed into my school uniform and joined Rin and Yukio outside my room. Kuro was begging Rin to go with us but he told the little black twin-tail no. I was kind of sad to leave him alone all day, cooped up in their room. I wonder what he does all day? Well he's a cat, so he might sleep.

It took us roughly thirty minutes to walk from our old dorm to the main academy building. Yukio called it True Cross Academy. the whole city was huge really. a train station went right through the city. the streets were full of twists and turns and cramped spaces. I loved this change. The air was full of flavor, food similar to what i had this morning was wafting effortlessly on every street corner. This aroma was part of the city I suppose, unlike me. I don't know how Yukio or Rin remember all of the street names to even get to the school. Yukio departed with us as soon as there was another large hallway, the teachers' quarters was over there coupled with the administrations department.

"You alright there Lili? You just seem really quiet." concern emanating in Rin's tone, which to be honest I didn't expect from him. I didn't want to go in. Not after what happened yesterday. "I don't like ." I stated. "Oh. Well if it makes you feel any better I'll be right next to you. 'Kay?" he reassured me with a smile. It didn't make me feel any better, not at all. Rin sitting next to me, that didn't make the lies go away. That didn't make the truth come out. It was quiet at first when I sat down. Shiemi broke the awkward moment when she came in and apologized for being late, even though she wasn't late yet.

"Oh! Lili! Um, are you okay? You gave us quite a scare yesterday. Is something bothering you?" Shiemi said leaning into me.

"I'm fine. I just remembered some things that I didn't really want to. " I smiled back at her. She passed me and put her hand on my shoulder. Stop it. Don't give me any sympathy. She went to her seat behind mine. Yukio entered the classroom. He set his briefcase on the teacher's desk.

"We are taking a field trip today. This is a privilege so don't ruin it by goofing off." Bon coughed and slipped in Rin's name. I thought that was kind of rude. We all gathered our stuff and followed Yukio out the door. We traveled through the maze that was the True Cross Academy. A thin sheet of snow blanketed everything in sight. We followed Yukio to the train station. I had no idea where we were going. Apparently no one, not even Rin, knew either. We boarded the train, some other people were with on the train with us. Bystanders.

The train had almost no difficulty in the weak snow. I sat in the window seat gawking over the beautiful scenery. There was a thick fog inching it's way past miles of trees. Cow pastures and desolate landscapes. The sun was bright and then something else happened. The train came to a screeching halt. Some women screamed, clutched their small children in their arms. I looked out the window. A girl probably a year younger than I was standing in mid-air. I recognized her face immediately. My heart skipped several beats as I stared at her.

I placed my hand on the window like I could touch her. My breath fogged the glass. please stay there! I'll come for you. I frantically wiped the fog from the glass. She was still there. She turned and started to walk slowly forward. I rose from my seat. "Lili? What's wrong?" Rin said from the seat next to me. I had to reach her. I had to tell her I was sorry. That what I did was wrong. A tear fell from my eye and landed on Rin's and as I exited the row and bolted down the aisle. "Lili!" he called for me. I paid no attention to him.

I heaved at the door of the car and finally got it open once Yukio was in sight, with everyone else behind him making their way up the aisle. Stop! This isn't your fight! you'll only get hurt in the end! I hoped down from the car and searched for her again. Her foot prints were still there. I followed them until I got to the front of the train. My chest ached again, the way it did yesterday. "Sister! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing then! I- I never knew I would turn into-" My voice was cracking greatly. Her body was translucent now. Yukio and the others caught up to me. but someone else interrupted me. A man.

"How touching, Trying to redeem yourself are you? Lilith the queen of hell" it was a demon. All the others we very shocked at his words. The cat was out of the bag, and I couldn't put it back in. So I made my self visible to them. Red spider lilies emerged from the snow. My eyes turned yellow, like a wolf. my nails came to a point, sharp as razors. My tears turned red, like blood. I stood. I turned my head towards them. It had been so long since I opened my wings.

They were a brilliant haunting black. the feathers were all pointed similar to the end of swords. I heard gasps from Konekomaru and Shiemi. My wings dragged on the ground scooping up small bits of snow. "Are you afraid of me? You should be." I said a bloody tear falling from my cheek and making the snow red. Blood curdling screams came from the train. "A demon, a temptress! An evil crone! Lord Jesus help us all!" The woman held out a crucifix that used to be around her neck. she pointed it in my direction swallowed by fear.

More ache appeared in my heart. I buckled under the weight of the pain. My knees planted in the snow. I formed the snow into a crystal pure white sword. I leaned on it my hands shaking. My tears flowed continuously now. My head was bowed now staring at the rich red snow that I had made. It hurt so much! "Now now that is no way to talk to my queen like that you ignorant bitch!" the demon said moving swiftly and brought the woman to her knees, dragged her out into the snow and onto the tracks.

"Teach this one a lesson your grace!" he said nobly clutching the woman's jaw. Yukio raised his gun, determined now. My voice was weak. My sister had vanished. I managed to choke out a no. "Hmm? Say it louder? Tell this bitch who's master!" I stood and yanked my sword from the ground. The woman screamed in terror. "Don't do it Lili! called Rin. I was fast in my execution. He didn't even know what hit him. "But I was your faithful servant Lilith! How could you betray me like this?!" he bellowed. I looked into his eyes. He was scared. He was afraid of me. "I am not your queen" I said to him a tear falling from my eye and mixing with the demons' blood.

He was filled with anger now. "Satan will hear of this!" he swore to me in his last moments. He dissipated into an orb of light and disappeared. The woman ran screaming for her life and echoing the queen of the devil! I dropped my sword and it returned to the ground as white snow. I collapsed to my knees. I returned myself to my human form. I looked to the sky. What was he thinking of me now? I clutched my chest and screamed like I was dying. The pain was near unbearable. I burst into tears and fell to my side into the snow. A red spider lily in my sights was the last thing i remembered before I lost consciousness. Rin and Yukio came running after me. Stop. My heart can't take your sympathy. It hurts me too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

The dream I had. Was more like a nightmare. I was back at the train. No one in sight except her. My sister. Smiling away at me and then her face just looked so sad. I knew it was because of me. I wanted to speak to her, to tell her that I was sorry. That what I had done was wrong on too many levels. Her body was translucent again. I was reaching for her. But I couldn't get to her in time. And now she had a horrible look burning within her.

She hated me. And I don't blame her. That's when I woke up. My heart still ached but it was much duller now. Not that that made it any better. I was in my room. I could here talking from the other room. Rin and Yukio's room. I heaved myself out of bed, dressed myself. I couldn't tell what time it was outside. It was dark outside. I looked at my clock, 3:00 a.m. Why were they still up? I tip-toed from my room and pressed my ear against their door.

"Rin I know it's hard, I don't want to do it either, but I have to tell my superiors about this." explained Yukio.

"You can't! They'll do the same thing they did to me. You know they won't give her a fair trial. And then they'll- they're gonna execute her." Rin said. My eyes grew. but this was to be expected, I'm only the strongest demon in all of Gehenna. I'm Satan's "right hand man" as far as officials know. But I don't want to be like that anymore.

Someone started crying, I couldn't tell who it was so I tried to press my head closer to the door. "I don't want to lose her Rin, not when we haven't even started. She doesn't know yet. If she dies, I won't know what to do." Sobbed Yukio. I was breathless. No, he couldn't be doing this. Not now. No one should ever deserve to love me. "I know Romeo, I'll find a way to save her." Rin declared. No this can't happen! They don't know that I can't love anyone anymore. Before I realized it I was crying again. Damn it! All I ever do is cry! I slammed my head against the door with a thud, being frustrated with myself. Yukio opened the door. I flinched, our faces met, both swollen eyes. I did what I've always done. I ran. I didn't know how to handle this. Someone was chasing after me. It was most likely Yukio. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. They don't know what I did all that time ago. Why am I always running? Why don't I just man-up and face this myself?

We raced all the way until we were outside near a frozen fountain, where people would usually sit and eat lunch. I turned around and he skidded to a stop. I took in shallow breaths of ice cold air. "On one condition. I need to show you my past. I need to show you what I was. I'm a monster Yukio. You'll have to accept that-" I said.

"Fine, but that doesn't matter to me. I don't care that you have faults. All of us do. You are no different. Lili I love you. And No matter how much you think that you are Lilith. You're not. To me you are Lili, a strong girl that I love more than anything. Please. Let me in." He pleaded with me.

"Give me until class time tomorrow and I'll show all of you." I walked away from him and it looked like his hopes and dreams were crushed. Great. Now I'm the enemy. I fell asleep with guilt tainting me.

...

The next morning was silent. We ate Sukiyaki and moved on. Rin figured that the night before had gone bad. I was just ready to get this over with. The walk to school was silent. The classroom was full but silent. Yukio sat at the front of the class, silent. I rose from my seat and walked to the front of the classroom. "I'll show you everything. Don't be afraid, it will just feel like a dream. I'll be with you the whole time." I explained. Blue tinted light filled in my hand. my memories. I set the light free and it scattered itself to the students and the dream started.

...

Yukio's point of view:

I fell asleep immediately. A burst of white light surrounded me. I was in a giant flower field. full of animals, and various plant life. There was a great tree at the middle of the field. I found her there, she wasn't alone. She was naked, and that made me blush a bit but I had to be serious about this. I straightened up and kept my composure. There was a man with her. She spoke.

"I love you Adam." She said to him. he hesitated and returned her words. some time passed and Adam grew very distant from Lili. Pretty soon Lili's sister came to the field. Lili was confused. Lili caught Adam and Eve together. Lili tried to reconcile with Adam.

"Adam, why have you done this to me? Why... for... my sister?" She cried.

"It wasn't meant to be Lilith. You just aren't good enough for me. Everything is better made the second time." Adam retorted.

"What? Is that what you think of me? As a dry run? Eve, sister, please tell me that you will still be with me. I don't want to be alone!" Lili pleaded desperation clear in her voice.

"I love you Lilith, I do, But this path is better in the end. I'm sorry" She said her long ankle length black hair tilting simultaneously with her head.

"I hate you! I'll come back for you and you'll regret it. I swear!" Lili screamed those words at the top of her lungs, not just for them to hear her but for God to hear as well. She roamed the plains alone for years. Until someone else came along.

Lili was resting against a tree one night, staring at the stars. When she felt the scales crawling up her body it was too late. It sunk it's teeth deep into her neck and the deed was done. When she realized who it was, she screamed a blood curdling scream. One of devastation and heartache. Satan took her in, as prisoner. "I'll treat you right, and I'll let you fulfill your wish my dear. Be patient." he said to her. She waited. for years.

Her nephews Cain and Abel were born. Lili waited still. Lili was no longer to return to the Garden as she once was. She slipped into the night, her heart ravaged by hate. She overtook Cain's body and murdered Abel. Bludgeoned him to death. When it was done Lili realized that she had cast herself further from her sister and her lover. She was devastated and while Satan laughed at her he cast her out of hell forever to roam Earth as long as she had lived...

...

4 Page


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

I sat back at my seat and watched everyone as they slept. As they saw everything from past. As my privacy was decimated. I know I only have hours until Vatican officials and the Grigori go looking for me. The demon who attacked an innocent woman. They would bring armies upon armies of elite exorcists. I don't want to die. I have something, someone to look forward to now.

I looked at him, He was no longer asleep. I could tell his heart was heavy with my mistakes. He stood and he was walking my way. I turned my head, I tasted salt. He sat in front of me. He wiped away my tears. "You'll find her sooner or later. You've spent so many lifetimes searching for her. But you'll find her soon." He said to me. More tears fell. His words didn't hurt me any longer. They gave me a new hope. He kissed me on the forehead. This declaration of love made nearly all of my pain shatter. something in me awakened. Move your legs. Stand! Don't give up! Your so close!

Yukio held a hand out for me and I took it as I rose. My mind was clear for once. I wiped away the tears and the hair from my face. This burden that I have carried for so long was now divided to my friends. I no longer had to carry the weight of my world alone. Everyone else in the class was standing, no longer asleep. They stood as I did, a silent swear that I would never be alone. This was the only silence that I enjoyed. I giggled partly because Koneko, Shiemi, and even Renzou were caught up in tears.

"We'll help you look for her Lili." Bon spoke up. I kicked my shoes to steady them on my feet and I walked out of the classroom. "Eh!? Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Bon said as he followed everyone who followed me. He probably thought I ruined his "cool" moment. Snow was still on the ground as we all exited the building.

Yukio was following me closely. If anything I have to do this, by myself. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I turned on my heels getting dangerously close to Yukio. He looked shocked and confused. I smiled at him and kissed him for the first time. All the others were shocked, some hooted and hollered. I ended the kiss and my eyes were yellow again. I ran away when I had the chance. Yukio cured at me and called me idiot. I flew for the first time in eons.

I arrived at the Vatican in full array. Raven wings full. I opened the doors to the place. Some screams were evident from the room. The Grigori alarmed. Someone yelled cease her! Wires ceased my limbs and wings. "I don't want to kill anymore" I said to them. "Oh we have the perfect thing for you, Queen of Genhenna." I started to ache again when I saw pure white feathers. "Hello my love." He said. All the air in my body was sucked out with just three words.

It was Adam. A door opened. " Oh Hello. She was mine first." he said. In front of Yukio, gun drawn, Adam kissed me. I screamed partly because of the shock and partly because it felt like my throat was incinerating. Shots were fired. Blood stained my face. Adam stood not phased by the bullet wounds. What was he? "If you truly love her, you wouldn't have shot me." Adam said to Yukio. Yukio gave an audible huh? Adam snapped his fingers and I was choking almost immediately. I looked down and I reminded myself of Swiss cheese. I fell to the ground clinging to life.

"Adam!" Yelled a voice. It was one I recognized well. Eve. I wanted to see her. More than anything I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. And I wanted to tell her I loved her. Yukio reached me. He turned me around resting my head in his legs. I held a hand out for Eve. I think I spoke her name. Yukio stopped my outstretched hand with his. He put my hand on his cheek. He was crying.

Eve cut off Adam's wings and a man severed by hate died. He returned to the place he was supposed to go to. He took my place as Prince of Gehenna. I was feeling cold and weightless now. Eve walked over to Yukio and I. "Please save her!" Yukio pleaded with my sister. Eve said nothing. I smiled. "Yuki- It's okay... I can't feel it anymore." I said to him. Everything went black, and my hand fell from his cheek leaving a streak of blood.

...

Yukio's p.o.v.:

My heart was plucked from my chest. Someone sobbed, it was me but it didn't sound like me. Eve was gone. "What kind of world do we live in? She was just trying to redeem herself and this is how you treat her? Without even knowing her?! I ask one thing of you, God! Bring her back! Do you hear me! Damnit!" I yelled out to no one at all. I doubt that God even existed now.

"You're giving me a headache idiot." this voice. I gasped and her wounds were gone. Lili reached a hand up to my forehead and flicked me. "Ow!" I said. "Have a little faith Yukio." She said.

... The End (Please comment, PM, follow, tell me what you think about it.)

Sincerely, Cressidia. :)

3 Page


End file.
